leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DPA07
Dialga's Secret Keys (Japanese: ディアルガの秘密のカギ Dialga's Secret Keys) is the seventh chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot The Chapter opens with Hareta getting a Badge from Maylene, the Veilstone City Gym. Then the scene cuts to Hareta beating the Pastoria City Gym Leader Crasher Wake. Next Hareta is seen getting the Relic Badge from Fantina. As they leave and say goodbye, Hareta calls Fantina "Gramma", to everyone's shock. Hareta and Mitsumi are then seen walking in a forest talking about Hareta's five Badges, Hareta then has a flashback of Jun's promise to become stronger. Hareta then asks Mitsumi if she would battle him. Mitsumi replies that getting to the next town is much more important than a battle. Then they notice a muttering to himself. Hareta realizes it is the guy who stole Piplup. Hareta sneaks over and pokes B-2's butt causing him to jump. Hareta then demands what B-2 is doing here. B-2 tells Hareta that he would never tell, but he tells them anyway by mistake. B-2 then runs off with Hareta on his tail. Hareta tells him to stop, but B-2 tells him he would never stop for him. But a young woman trips him and tells him that since Hareta asked B-2 to stop, he should stop. B-2 picks himself off the ground and sends out his to battle. Hareta's Piplup defeats it quickly and B-2 sends out three . B-2 then tells his Wurmple to use at Hareta and Piplup. Cynthia's Garchomp saves them with its attack. Hareta thanks Cynthia for help, but in the heat of the moment, B-2 gets away. Cynthia then introduces and tells Hareta that in Celestic Town there is a relic site that could hold some clues to . When Hareta and Mitsumi decide to go to Celestic Town, Cynthia asks them to give her Grandmother an item. Before Hareta takes off for Celestic Town, he asks Cynthia if she would battle him when they next met. Cynthia replies that she would and mentions that she would also want to battle with Mitsumi. Mitsumi replies that she is not that strong. Before Mitsumi can reply to Cynthia next question, Hareta, who is far off in the distance, tells her to hurry up. They say their goodbyes and Mitsumi hurries off after Hareta. When they reach Celestic Town, Hareta spots a wall painting of Dialga. Eager to see more, he dashes off in another direction, only to find Team Galactic up to no good. An elderly women is telling them to go away and Team Galactic says that they will not go until she tells them the secrets of the relics. B-2 says that the item he was carrying has already been handed over to the boss and that his next job is to find out the secrets of the Relics. He then says that if he doesn't get his info, then people will get hurt. Hareta and the old women threaten B-2 by saying that they will bite and whack his butt if he doesn't stop. Hareta then declares he would let bad guys like them get Dialga. Upon hearing this, the old women asks Hareta if he is here to study the relics too, and introduces herself as the Elder of Celestic Town. B-2, furious that the Elder won't tell him anything, decides to blow up the cave instead. Hareta sends out all of his Pokémon and Team Galactic does the same. Hareta gets behind B-2 and commands Piplup to use and then runs over to bomb. Mitsumi asks him if he stopped it and Hareta replies that there is now only 30 seconds left on the clock. B-2 explains that there is a mechanism in the bomb that speeds up the time if the bomb is messed with. Then he and rest of the grunts retreat. Hareta also retreats, but with the bomb in tow. As the timer reaches 10 seconds, Hareta throws the bomb in the air and Piplup uses to make the bomb go higher where it explodes safely. The Elder then thanks Hareta for saving the town. Hareta then gives the Elder the thing that Cynthia wanted him to give to her, for which the Elder thanks him for it. Hareta then asks if she would tell him about the Relics and the Elder says yes since Hareta has been such a nice boy. She points out a mural and states the Pokémon depicted here are the Secret Keys needed to see Dialga. Hareta asks what are the names of the lakes are those Pokémon are found in. Before the Elder can answer, a voice behind them answers the lakes are called: Lake Verity, Lake Valor, and Lake Acuity. Hareta asks Mitsumi if he is her friend, she tells him no and that the man's name is Cyrus, the boss of Team Galactic. Major events * Hareta defeats Maylene, Crasher Wake, and Fantina. * Hareta and Mitsumi meet B-2 again, who is attempting to deliver a briefcase to his boss. * Cynthia appears and defeats B-2, who manages to escape. * Cynthia tells Hareta and Mitsumi about Celestic Town, which they then travel to. * s attempt to learn more about the secrets of , but are thwarted by Hareta and . * Celestic's Elder tells Hareta and Mitsumi about and the lake guardians, with Cyrus overhearing. Debuts Humans * Maylene * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Cynthia * Cyrus * Saturn * Jupiter Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * (flashback) * B-2 * Maylene * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Cynthia * Cyrus * Saturn * Jupiter * Cynthia's grandmother * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Hareta's) * (B-2's) * (B-2's; multiple) * (Maylene's) * (Crasher Wake's) * ( ) * ( 's; multiple) * (fantasy) Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters it:DPA07 zh:DPA07